Legacy
by horseygeek
Summary: Barbara Gordon is dead, but has a daughter who is determined to find out what her mother was like before she died. Gotham is the only place she knows to look, so she starts to snoop around. Eventually she runs into the Batfam and a villain or two. Terrible summary, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, its me. Okay, this is my first ever fanfic, so sorry if it's terrible or completely wrong. Feel free to review and tell me if anything is off or wrong. I know this chapter is a little of nothing, but it's a start for me. I know here I'm going, but not sure exactly how to get there. . . hm. Well, I feel like I need to give you a little back ground about what is going in.**

**Barbara moved away after she graduated (I guess, my time line might be a little off) and got married and had a kid (she was a detective, her husband was a reporter). Well, when her kid, Kim, was four Barbara and her husband were killed. Murdered. Kim is now sixteen and has moved in with her grandfather, James Gordon, and is trying to figure out who her mom was before she moved. Plus she is a big fan of Nightwing and Batman. I think that is it for now.**

** *I don't own Batman or Nightwing or any of the other characters *sigh* stop reminding me.**

* * *

Kim Gordon stepped out of the police car and onto the sidewalk. The house in front of her was fairly small, only two stories, with faded tan walls and green shutters. The grass around it was neatly cut, but there wasn't anything else in the yard, like no one spent a lot of time home.

"It's not much, but welcome home." James Gordon placed a hand on her back and smiled down at her.

"Thanks Mr. Gor, er Grandpa." She pushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes and smiled up at him.

"It's been awhile since anyone but me lived here." He said as they walked through the door into a small kitchen. It was neat, with only a table standing in the middle. James paused in the middle and looked at her. "Um, your mother's old room is up stairs. You can stay in it if you like."

Kim nodded. "That's fine." She followed him through the hallway and up the stairs. The walls were lined with pictures of a red headed woman through various stages of life. Kim stopped and looked at one of the woman graduating as James carried her bags into a room farther down the hall.

"You look just like her." James said as he came back out of the room and stood behind her. His old eyes looked at the photo sadly.

Kim stared at the photo for a moment. "Thank you for letting me come stay with you."

James blinked in surprise. "Of course." He stroked her hair. "I'm glad I get to spend time with my granddaughter finally."

They stood in the hallway for a moment longer until James coughed and stepped back. "I'll let you get settled in your room. When you're ready we can go out to get some dinner."

Kim nodded. "Okay." She stepped into the room and slowly closed the room. In almost thirty years she was sure the room hadn't changed. The walls were painted a light yellow with a grey boarder at the top; the wooden floor was worn in places, especially around the desk that sat in the farthest right corner. The bed had a grey and yellow spread to match the walls. She walked over to the desk and looked at the pictures. The same red headed lady was in them, one with James and others with a blacked haired guy. Kim moved to the dresser and picked up a picture with the same woman and man and a younger guy. The woman looked like she was laughing at the two guys; the older had the other in a headlock and was ruffling his hair. The younger guy had his tongue stuck out and the older was laughing. Kim smiled and flipped the picture over. _Barbra, Dick, and Jason_ was written on the back in neat handwriting. She stuck the photo back in the mirror frame, kicked off her shoes, and started to unpack. She was halfway through when James nocked on her door.

"Hey, our plans have changed a little. I just got called out." He already had his police uniform on.

Kim waved her hand. "That's okay."

James knit his brow together. "Can you stay here or. . .?"

"What happened?" Kim shut the drawer she had been putting clothes in.

"A murder at some big political dinner." James grimaced.

"Can I come?" Kim gave him a sheepish grin.

He hesitated. "Sure you can handle it?"

Kim laughed slightly as she pulled on her shoes. "Sure. It'll be fun to see you at work."

James smiled and nodded. "I'll be waiting in the car." As he turned he privately was very pleased his granddaughter was showing an interest in his job. Like her mother had.

Kim grabbed her jacket and paused to look at the photos. As much as she was interested in the murder, she was hoping to run into someone else to.

* * *

**So yeah, not much at all. It will get better, I promise (hope). I'm a huge fan of the Bat family, especially Nightwing. I'll try to keep a constant update.**

** And Kim has been living with her dad's parents her whole life, that's why she and James have an awkward relationship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's official: I suck with computers. I literally got into a yelling match with my computer (little one sided) while trying to up load this. It might just be that I'm still new to the working ways of FF.**

**I got busy and things happened and this chapter didn't get up as soon as I wanted it to, but here it is! It's a bit of a filler, don't normally like those, but had to happen.**

**Also, there is a guest star appearing in is. *Grins wickedly* Wonder how many of you will know him? He is from a different show all together.**

* * *

James filled Kim in as they drive to the museum where the dinner was being held. A man had fallen from the top balcony under suspicious circumstance, startling and scaring the guest.

"Exactly what does that mean?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

Her grandfather shrugged and turned his car into the museum drive way. "I guess we'll see."

They entered through the front entrance and headed to an area that was roped off. Men in suits and women in evening gowns were gathered around in small groups talking quietly. Some gave Kim strange looks as she and her grandfather walked by. Ignoring them, Kim tilted her head back and looked up. Tall pillars reached from floor to ceiling. About twenty feet over them was a balcony and four more above that one.

"There you are boss." A man, maybe in his late twenties, with spikey brown hair and a cocky grin on his face came strolling toward them.

"Tony, what have you got?" James asked, slipping under the yellow tape.

"Well, Mr. David Preston took a swan dive from the top balcony, but I don't think he did it on his own." Tony, waved towards the ceiling.

"What makes you think that?" James glanced up then back to Tony.

Tony rubbed his hand around his neck. "He has strangulation marks on his neck."

"You think he was pushed." Kim stated.

"Yep." Tony glanced at the note for a moment, then snapped his attention to Kim. "Is this your granddaughter?"

James put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Yes. Kim, this is Tony DiNozzo. Tony, this is Kimberly."

Tony held out a hand and gave her a goofy grin. "Hey there!"

Kim smiled and shook Tony's hand. "Hi. How do you plan on catching this guy?"

Tony's smile fell slightly. "As fast as possible. Gotham has enough lunatics running around as it is."

"You certainly aren't wrong there."

Kim turned and gaped at the man walking towards her.

"Grayson! How are you?" James stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

Dick Grayson. Kim blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But nope, he was standing right in front of her. The very man her mom had loved so many years ago. He looked just like he did in all the pictures. A mop of ebony hair that fell over startling blue eyes. Maybe he was a little older, but still hansom.

Dick smiled at James. "I'm good Commissioner. I thought you had the day off?"

James put an arm around Kim again. "I got back early from picking Kimberly up and decide to help out."

Dick turned and flashed Kim a smile. "I've hear a lot about you." He held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Kim shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Dick's eye lingered on Kim, the turned his head to the side like he was about to say something, but turned away towards James. "So, not a jumper?"

James grimaced. "Nope. He was strangled before he went down." They walked towards the tarp that was draped over the body and continued to talk.

Kim knit her brows together and watched the men walk away. Dick's look hadn't reached his eyes. She could have sworn she has seen something else in his crystal blue eyes. Sadness. Hurt. Maybe even pain and guilt? Shaking her head, she stepped back and slightly tuned them out. She was lost in thought when someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Barbara, I didn't know you were back home!" A pretty blond lady wrapped her arms around Kim's neck and almost squeezed all the air out of her. When the lady finally released her, She looked Kim over and gasped. "You're not. . ."

Kim stepped out of the lady's arms. "Um no. I'm her daughter, Kim."

The lady gaped at her for a moment before regained her composure and forcing a smile. "Well," She started and paused. "Well. You look just like her." She brushed a strand of blond hair out of her eyes and held out a hand. "I'm Bette Kane. An old friend of your mother's."

Kim shook her hand. "I've seen you in the papers a couple of times."

Bette smiled at her. She sighed and put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother. We all have missed her dearly."

Kim dropped her eyes to the floor. Even after twelve years it still hurt to hear someone say sorry. It still hurt period. "Yeah, well. . ."

Bette patted her shoulder. "Here," she pulled a rectangle card out of her hand bag and handed it to Kim. "If you need anything, help or just a girls day out, give me a call." With a final lingering look, she strolled off.

Kim looked at the car before slipping it into her pocket. She watched her grandfather and Dick Grayson look over the body and sighed. So far Gotham had lived up to expectation: new murder and old wounds.

* * *

**I had a bunch of great ideas and everything for this story but as soon as I sat down to write BOOM! Not. A. Single. Idea. None. This is what came out of the block. I'm open to comments, concerns, ****_reviews _*****hopefully points to the review box with puppy dog eyes***

**Kim still has to meet the rest of the Batfam (In costume and in civvies maybe), maybe Wally West (I love him. Greatest speedster ever. He might join the fun.), and the Joker (he is a big part so he needs a grand entrance). If you have any idea about how she should meet them, I'm welcome to that also! *again notices the review box***

**So, did you know who our guest star was? Maybe what show he is from? He might continue to be in the story later on. Maybe. . .**


End file.
